Da Movie Preview
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Dr. Hoshi decide to go to a movie theatre and see a preview of whoknowswhat.
1. Chapter 1

**Da Movie Preview**

By **Yoshizilla**

Author's Notes: Well, I got bored. So I made this. The next chapter will come up very soon, so enjoy.

P.S. The reason this was made was because Hoogiman spammed me, so I did this to relief my anger on him. Stupid, jerkish author. And in other news, I decided to use filters! YAY! And by thus, I got a perfect filter name for Hoogiman! But...you have to see the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yoshi belongsa to Nintendo. Thank God for that. Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Yoshizilla. Also, this is wet. As in really wey, so you have been forewarned.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yoshi was playing with his new ping-pong.

"I love my ping-pong!" Yoshi gleefully said out loud.

Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi approached Yoshi.

"Um, Yoshi? WHAT are you doing?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi smiled. "I'm playing with this ping pong!"

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his glasses. "A very divine ping pong, might I add."

Yoshi suddenly stopped playing around with the ping pong. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Peppy shrugged. "I don't know. Go to the movies, maybe?"

Dr. Hoshi smiled, and he suddenly got out three mystery movie tickets. "The snacks, sodas, and Popcorn are all on me, boys!"

"YAY!" Yoshi and Peppy cheered, as they ran off to the nearby movie theater.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged to the computer screen. "What can I say? I'm 179 years old, you know." He walked off, following Yoshi and Peppy's trails.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

(Until I get off my lazy ass.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Da Movie Preview**

By **Yoshizilla**

Author's Notes: None, really, except...HOOGIMAN'S NEW FILTER NAME WILL BE REVEALED! ...And no, this filter name is for my fanfics only, so...yup. That's it, really. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yoshi belongs to Nintendo, yeah. We all know already, you dumb readers. Whoops, I mean, uhm...(gets thrown out) Ouch! Can I at least say that we also own Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi? (gets hit with a hammer) I hate my life.

* * *

Chapter 2

Waluigi was on his way to the ISUX Movie Theater, when suddenly, a mountain of acorns fell on him. Waluigi popped his head out of the acrons, being swarmed by rapid hungry squirrels, who scratched at Waluigi's face and started biting him all over his skinny body. This enraged Waluigi, so he screamed in rage as he twirled in his all inspiringly awesome Waluigi Whirl, chucking all the acorns and squirrels into the air. Waluigi then magically recovered as he slipped on an invisible banana peel, landing flat on his face. He easily took in the pain, knowing that no pain, no gain, and with that said, a large bowling bowl rolled over him, followed by a stampede of green dollar bills and silver quarters. Waluigi was then flung into the air by the wind, of which the sky changed immediately to red, and it began pouring hard. Waluigi began dancing around in the air, performing the Waluigitusi, despite having tomatoes tossed at him by the angry crows who hated his performance. Waluigi continued to dance around, flipping the bird at the crows, but narrowly doing it so the FOX censors wouldn't catch it.

Waluigi then kicked his way downwards, shattering the earth with one big dive. He got back up, and started to flutter kick at the ground, causing many earthquakes to occur, of which caused the earth to belch out fire, that not only lit the entire planet up into flames, but summoned hot, molten magma, melting every single thing in its place and replacing it with its magmaness and fire. Waluigi laughed evilly as he danced around in the magma, his shoes easily melting off as he felt no pain whatsover, kicking over the bowling pins that were lined up perfectly which moved to the left and right in sync of Waluigi's heavenly beautiful singing voice, which was enough to cause every single living creature on the planet to go extinct.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the ISUX Movie Theater!" The guy in a black tuxedo said, "Please be quiet during all times in the movie, and be sure to clean up yourselves after the feature presentation." He then walked away, off the set.

Yoshi smiled. "Oh boy, I can't wait!" He giggled with glee, clapping his hands together as he jumped in his place like a japanese schoolgirl.

Peppy Ankylosaurus nodded excitedly, as he wrapped around his red, sticky Twizlers. "Me too, but I'd like to get myself out of this bind!" He started wrestling with the twizler.

Dr. Hoshi sweatdropped. "Guys, can we just watch the movie? It's suppose to be top-notched."

Yoshi smiled. "Well, it's not as bad as Hoogz."

Dr. Hoshi and Peppy looked strangely at Yoshi. "Hoogz?"

"Hoogiman," Yoshi said, "Yoshizilla decided to use a word filter on Hoogiman, and thus, his new name in this fanfic, following on to Yoshizilla's other fanfics, will be Hoogz."

"Hoogz..." Peppy said, smiling and bursting into laughter. "I actually like it!"

Dr. Hoshi smirked. "Yeah. At least it gives Yoshizilla payback at Hoogiman for those folks at the Smash Mansion changing my name to Dr. Phil, and Peppy's name into Popo."

Peppy suddenly stopped laughing. "What the? Popo?" He started growling. "Why those stupid..."

"Shhh! The movie's starting!" Yoshi squealed, as he grabbed the popcorn box and munched on it.

"WOOT!" Peppy cheered, as he continued to wrestle the twizlers.

Dr. Hoshi only nodded as he looked at the screen and sipped his soda.

* * *

"That was the WORST movie I have ever seen!" peppy shputed in anger as he tossed away the empty twizler rappers in the nearby garbage, turning to face Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi in disgust as they all left the ISUX Movie Theater. "All they did was pathetically increase the word count with no little effort in the project whatsoever, JUST to get some cheap laughs and extra cash!"

"Increase the word count?" Yoshi asked.

Peppy sighed as he nodded his head. "Yes, Yoshi, increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?" Yoshi asked again as he scratched the right side of his head, causing Dr. Hoshi to facepalm.

"Increase the word count." Peppy replied again as he rolled his eyes, noting Yoshi's apparant stupidity.

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

At this point in time, Dr. Hoshi got fed up with the unneccesarily long pointless bickering and began pulling out his handy dandy green-colored bamboo stick.

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?"

"Increase the word count."

"Increase the word count?" Yoshi repeated, before being slapped by Dr. Hoshi, who wielded his bamboo stick.

"Well, at least we're able to convince Dialga to restore all the time we lost," Dr. Hoshi stated as he adjusted his light blue glasses, chuckling, "After all, we're fictional characters. And besides, we don't have anything better to do."

Yoshi and Peppy looked at each other, then at Dr. Hoshi, and nodded in agreement, as the three dinosaurs began heading westward, when they were flattened by a large bathtub, followed by an angry, fiery herd of Koopa Troopas, bulls, pieces of cheese, needles, piles of hay, electronic machines, IPhones, Wiis, and different colored clones of Waluigi, all of which were fleeing in horror from the real Waluigi, who wielded a whip as he laughed evilly.

"Keep running, you pathetically shitty cowards!" The tyranical plumber commanded as he cracked his whip several times, each whip of the crack causing another earthquake to break the planet even more than neccessary.

**THE END**


End file.
